


【阿丽塔X雨果】钻石心

by scum_fighter



Category: Alita: Battle Angel (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scum_fighter/pseuds/scum_fighter
Summary: 截取电影片段里面阿丽塔像采花大盗一样潜入柔弱小雨果闺房的场景，自我脑补还会发生什么。开车过程：从兴奋到阴萎。他们都是天使，我这破车根本开不起来。





	【阿丽塔X雨果】钻石心

当雨果睁开眼睛时，阿丽塔在对他笑。  
她静静地蹲在窗外，被强烈的光线穿透，勾勒出阴影。  
阿丽塔一跃而下，她笑，她和他对话，她将自己的心脏掏出来，对他说：“给你。”  
雨果看着那颗强而有力的心脏，它收缩、扩张、跳动，像一颗钻石。  
这颗钻石将阳光透射，分解出无数的光线射向雨果，他内心的阴影在这核能量级的耀眼光芒下无所遁形。  
雨果将心脏推向阿丽塔，她放回胸腔，拉上拉链。  
雨果低头，对抗着脑内纷乱的思绪。那些，黑夜，耶冷，维克托，还有他和同伴在黑夜里潜伏，一个接着一个地狩猎仿生人的场景。  
天啊。  
阿丽塔，她会原谅他吗？会感到愤怒和无法饶恕的背叛吗？  
他看着阿丽塔的双眸，她的眼睛清澈而宁静，像一汪湖泊，湖泊中隐藏着火焰，火焰中燃烧的是她永不熄灭的不屈意志。  
雨果阖上阿丽塔的双眼，在上面轻轻地覆上一个吻。  
被这样的眼神凝视，他将无处躲藏。  
阿丽塔的眼皮微微颤动，但终究没有张开。  
她闭着眼睛，冰凉的钢铁手指摩挲着雨果脸颊的起伏，她轻柔地拖住雨果的后颈，迫使他靠向自己的嘴唇。  
雨果的嘴唇和他本人一样，柔软又脆弱，带着膨胀开来的热诚。他张开嘴唇，蜻蜓点水一般地顺着阿丽塔的唇角向脸颊亲吻。  
雨果赤裸着上半身，阿丽塔倚靠在他的胸膛上，侧耳倾听雨果的心跳。  
人类的心脏不像仿生人，有时是跳三下停顿一秒，有时是跳五下停顿一秒，有时又完全无规则，有时甚至还会收缩。  
阿丽塔听了一会儿后起身，真诚地夸赞道：“你的胸肌很漂亮。”  
雨果有些不好意思地笑了笑。  
冰凉的手指顺着雨果的胸膛来回滑动，当碰触到褐色的乳头时，雨果的肌肉就会微微收缩，阿丽塔好奇地停顿，稍微有些用力地向下戳了戳。  
“你的这里，很敏感吗？”  
雨果没有回应，他捉住阿丽塔的另一只手，放到嘴边亲吻了一下。  
阿丽塔的手指于是顺着雨果的嘴唇摸了摸他的头发，雨果的头发十分柔软，卷曲又蓬松，她向下摸着他的脊椎，到达雨果的背，直到堪堪停留在雨果臀部的上方。  
雨果抓紧阿丽塔放在自己胸膛上的手，他有些紧张，不知自己柔软的肉体能否取悦那样完美精准的机械。  
阿丽塔放在雨果后臀的手转向两侧，她含着笑意的眼眸看着雨果，似乎是在征询许可。  
雨果也笑了，他将双手交叠在阿丽塔的手上，自己将裤子脱了下来。  
他的阴茎暴露在空气中，半软不软的。  
当光滑的金属手指贴上他的性器，雨果吸了一口气。  
“接下来怎么做？”阿丽塔问。  
雨果感觉自己的脸就像被火灼烧着，虽然很羞耻，但此刻却感觉和阿丽塔更加亲近，就好像他们两人联系在了一起一样。  
阿丽塔直起身来，看着雨果将手交叠在自己的手指上，开始自慰。  
他缓慢地上下撸动，重点刺激着龟头冠沟的下方，有时左右滑动一番。雨果一直小声的喘息着，但似乎因为太过紧张，他停下了动作。  
阿丽塔静静地看着雨果的动作，在脑内建立数学模型。在雨果停下的一瞬间，阿丽塔突然伸出左手捂住雨果的眼睛，右手按照计算出的公式在雨果的阴茎上来回动作。  
雨果的视野被封闭，他现在只能感受到自己的性器在阿丽塔的手中来回摆弄。就像是置身于汪洋大海中的小船，只能全身心依赖着她。他的大腿不时随着她的动作抽动，阿丽塔加快了动作，雨果的身体在放松后又紧紧蜷曲，脑内快乐的开关突然被打开，明明只是三四秒钟的事情却仿佛过去了很久。  
当他意识再度清醒的时候，雨果感到自己浑身都在出汗。阿丽塔坐在床前观察着他的表情，就像是在看着什么珍宝——一颗钻石又或是她自己的心脏。  
她笑了笑，走到窗边，跳下去。  
阿丽塔的落地没有任何声音，雨果环视屋内，就好像她没有来过一般。  
只有自己裤子上粘腻的痕迹有所证明。


End file.
